Forget All The Reasons Why
by SoWhyAmI
Summary: Let's just forget the reason why. Why I love, hate and cried for you.


EYES

I had been sleepy for getting ready for the first day of school. I can't say I'm excited but I'm happy to see my friends. I had been really busy with getting into the school's rep, this time being the school's president. But I have been obsessed to get my driving license. The school is seven miles from my house and don't want to go on the bus this year, and my parents don't have time to drive me to school, they don't have time to do anything with me. For the next four weeks I'm going to have to ride the bus till I get my driving license and I'm not looking into that.

I got out of bed and found it was 5:30. I wouldn't say I am a morning person, I just can't sleep and when I do I sleep lightly. I usually wake up at four, but I been tired. School starts at eight, but I mostly watch TV or do some work before I get dress. I go the bathroom and looked in mirror and saw that my eyes are gray. My eyes change color with my mood, the colors I see are gray, green, onyx and hazel. I don't know how it just dose, all I know is that when I'm sad my eyes are hazel. I look in the fridge and found eggs and went to the pantry and got pancake mix. I cooked four eggs and five pancakes for the rest of the family. I got one egg and one pancake on my plate and sat in front of the TV. At this time I expected noting on TV, so I went to Netflix which I haven't been on for a year. "The fuck is Total Drama "I said to myself. There was nothing I like, so I changed it back the cable and watched MTV. After watching two music videos of girl's twerking I got done eating. I lay my clothes on my bed and got ready in the bathroom. Took my time striating my short hair and put my purple blouse and black jeggings. I barley put on any make up when I do I only put something on my eyes or lips. I decided neither; I put on hoop earrings and found it was seven. I put on my purple Vans and went out the door.

I have to walk a half a mile to my bus stop; it's been a pain in my ass last year walking back and forth, but this time I-. I heard my name as it stop with my thoughts I turn around and saw Mike, in a new car, which I never seen him in. "Courtney, over here!" I walked over and came to a complete stop in front of his car, smiling happy to see him. The last time I seen him was the last day of school he's been gone for the whole summer at California with his grandparents. I guess he came back without me knowing. Annoyed, I put an angry face on and cross my arms standing on the same place." I know your mad, get in the car and I well explain." I got in the car while slamming the door shut to let him know I'm not falling for any bullshit. "Hey watch it! I just got this thing" says Mike yelling at me, I can't take him seriously with that gap between his teeth." So explain" I said with an eyebrow up. Without answering he put the car drive and step on the gas pedal. He looked at me then back on the road," your eyes are gray today", yeah so". He looks at me again with a smile." Well I haven't seen your eyes like that in a while". Can your please tell me why you didn't let me know when you came back." Your hair is lighter than before, did you dye your hair?" mike said keeping his eyes on the road." No I did not!" Well it looks nice on you", why are you stalling" I asked." What…no" says mike with a high pitch voice then looked at me nervous. I stayed silent and staring at him with an eye brow up." Okay, Okay I might of has been seeing a girl." He said really fast, almost not making out what he said." What!" he gave me a sheepish look then said" you'll like Zoey when you meet her. "Zoey, Is she a red head or something?" I asked, I wouldn't say red more like a velvet color" mike said with a sigh and a face that make him look like he is day dreaming." This is the reason you haven't been talking to me? "Yes" mike said in a high pitch once more. I stop talking trying to take this all at once. I kind of have a bad filling, like I'm going to be left out or something. Bridget has Geoff, Gwen has Trent and Mike has this Zoey girl, and I have no one. But then again I don't want any one.

We parked in front of the school. The whole car ride was me, asking questions about Zoey, Mike only answered two. I got out of the car and saw Bridget talking to Geoff I walked over and tapped on her shoulder, I saw her eyes light up when she saw me. She gave me a huge hug even though I just saw her three weeks ago." What up Mocha." Geoff asked giving me a hug." Oh noting just tired", Mike came over and gave Bridget and hug and connect knuckles with Geoff. "How have you been Mike? I haven't seen you in forever." Asked Bridget, I've been good" says Mike giving a nervous look while scratching the back of his head. I hit Mike with my elbow softly letting him know that he should tell them. "Well, I got to go find my locker, see you guys later. "I left without them replying. I went into the school office and got my locker number and went down the hall where it was. Then I saw Gwen and Trent hugging I came over and said "get a room" while smiling. Gwen looked over and gave me a bear hug then I went in and went in and gave Trent a hug. "Hi Courtney" Trent said blushing about what I said." Hey we're not as bad as Bridget and Geoff." Gwen said, "Are you doing anything after school?" Asked Trent," I think we're going to the mall there's a back to school sale," Says Gwen. "I have to see if I have anything I will let you know though." Okay, hey I have to get some breakfast, see you later Court," says Gwen while walking away waving and dragging Trent behind. I walked to my locker and put my things in, then planned my day out with the extra time.

The rest of the day was boring; we have no home work, so I have zero things to do after school. We pretty much did nothing in class and now I'm walking back from the bus stop. I finally got home and saw my parents sitting on the dinner table in silent. They both looked like they're hurting, my mom got up and went in the kitchen. "We should go out tonight to go eat". Said my dad, "That sounds great I will go freshen up, so we can be on are way." I said. I went in my room, I know what exactly what's happening.

Hi!

yes I know this chapter is a bit boring it gets better I promise

tell me what you think and correct what bothers you.

I well mostly be updating on the weekends.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
